Season 9 Episodes and Videos of Barney
Here are the episodes from Season 9 of Barney & Friends aired on PBS in North America from 2004-2005. Also, the Season 9 home videos of Barney & Friends were released on VHS and DVD to stores in North America and Canada from 2003, 2004, 2005 and 2006. Episodes (North American Version) Everybody's Got Feelings With Barney's help, the children learn all about feelings, especially feeling happy, sad, and angry. Characters - Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, David, Whitney and Nick Caring Hearts A special school project helps Barney and his friends learn all about love and relationships. Characters - Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, David, Whitney and Nick Let's Make Music! Barney and the kids learn about music, so they decide to make their very own marching band. Characters - Barney, Kami, Stacy and David Movin' Along Barney and the kids learn how they can move their bodies in different activities. Characters - Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Kami, Stacy and David Let Your Creativity Fly! The kids use their imagination to create their own airplane. Characters - Barney, Laura, David and Miguel Imagine That! By using their imagination, the kids turn Laura's picture into an island adventure! Characters - Barney, Laura, David and Whitney Keep on Truckin' Barney and the kids have fun learning all about the different types of trucks! Characters - Barney, BJ, Rachel, Jackson and Nick I'm a Builder With a little imagination, the kids use boxes to build a castle for Princess Teddy! Characters - Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, David, Rachel and Nick Coming on Strong Barney and the kids learn how to grow big and strong through various activities. Characters - Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Whitney, Rachel, Jackson and Miguel Let's Play Games! Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids spend a whole day playing sports and games.﻿ Characters - Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Whitney, Rachel, Jackson and Miguel﻿ What I Want to Be Barney and his friends have fun with different career jobs. Characters - Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Rachel, Nick, Jackson and Whitney When I'm a Firefighter Barney and his friends pretend to be firefighters, and learn all about what it's like to be a firefighter. Characters - Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Miguel, Laura, Jackson, Stacy, Firefighter Berkeley and Firefighter Vandever You Can Count on Me! Nick shows Barney and the kids his number cards that he and his mom had put together. He doesn't really think they're fun at first, but Barney shows him how numbers and counting can be lots of fun! Characters - Barney, Kami, Rachel and Nick A Wonderful World of Colors and Shapes By using their favorite colors and shapes, the kids make pictures for an art festival. Characters - Barney, Baby Bop, Stacy, Whitney and Jackson Easy as ABC Baby Bop invites her friends to a tea party. But when she doesn't know how to sign her name on the invitation, Barney and the kids help her spell her name. Characters - Barney, Baby Bop, Stacy, Whitney and Jackson Look What I Can Do! Barney and the kids are showing off the special things they can do in an "I Can Do Show". Characters - Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Rachel, Kami and Jackson Making a Move! After Anna moves into the neighborhood, Barney and Whitney shows her around the park, meet some of their friends, and play some games! Characters - Barney, Anna, Whitney, Stacy, Nick and Miguel Home, Safe Home After Firefighter Bill comes to the park for a safety inspection, the kids decide they want to do a safety inspection too. So, Barney and the kids come up with different safety regulations for each room of a house. Characters - Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Stacy, Whitney, Nick, David and Firefighter Bill (cameo) On the Road Again To help teach the kids about car safety, Barney allows his friends to play in his make-believe car. Meanwhile, BJ enters a go-kart race! Characters - Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, David, Laura and Jackson My Friends, The Doctor and the Dentist Barney informs the kids the importance of regularly visiting the doctor and the dentist. Characters - Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, David, Laura and Jackson Sleepover Surprises Barney, BJ and Baby Bop will invite David, Stacy, Laura, Miguel, Jackson, Nick, Whitney, Rachel, Kami and Anna for a sleepover party in the caboose. Characters - Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Stacy, David, Laura, Miguel, Jackson, Nick, Rachel, Whitney, Kami and Anna The Clean Up Club When the park was so messy, Barney and his friends have a "Clean Up Club" to clean up trash and recycle in each garbage can. Characters - Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Kami, Whitney, Rachel, Stacy, Anna, Laura, David, Jackson, Nick and Miguel Let's Go Hunting After Stacy found a pebble, Barney and David were going on a scavenger hunt with Stacy to find more pebbles and other things to show their friends. Characters - Barney, Rachel, Kami, Whitney, Nick, Jackson, David, Stacy, Miguel and Laura I Love My Neighborhood Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids learn all about neighborhoods. As they imagine that they explore the neighborhood by walking across the street, meet friendly neighbors, and visit real places in a neighborhood, including a grocery store, a post office, the library and even an Italian restaurant. Characters - Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Anna, Laura, Stacy, Rachel, Whitney, Kami, Jackson, Miguel, Nick and David Goodbye, Blankey Baby Bop has loosen her yellow blankey. She left it at the ice cream parlor. Barney, BJ and the kids will help her look for it around the park, or Baby Bop's Blankey wants to return it back to her. Characters - Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Rachel, Stacy, David and Nick Our Surprised Pets After Nick's dog Baxter comes to visit the park, Barney and his friends talk about having a pet dog, cat, fish, bird, rabbit, hamster, turtle, bullfrog or a rock (it's not an animal and it's just a thing). Characters - Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Stacy, David, Jackson, Nick, Laura, Miguel, Rachel, Whitney, Kami and Anna Wheels, Wings, Waves and Air Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids learn all about transportation. They travel by a car, a bus, a car, a boat, an airplane, bikes, and even hiking. Characters - Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Rachel, Stacy, David and Nick Rainy Days are Fun When it's raining outside, Barney and his friends are playing inside the caboose for playing games and using their imaginations. Characters - Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Nick, Miguel, Rachel and Kami Up to the Sky and Down to the Ground Barney and his friends learn about the things that go up and down. Characters - Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Rachel, Kami, Whitney, Nick, Jackson, David, Stacy, Miguel, Laura and Anna Animal See, Animal Do Barney teaches his friends about animals. While Anna, Kami, Whitney, Rachel, Laura and Stacy were planning to make a pretend horse for Baby Bop, Barney, BJ, Jackson, Nick, David and Miguel were surprised to see a make-believe horse. Characters - Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, David, Whitney, Jackson, Nick, Laura, Rachel, Stacy, Miguel, Kami, Anna and Tiger Catcher My New Shoes When Baby Bop's pink ballet shoes are too dirty, Barney uses his magic to take them off, and he and the kids take her to the shoes store to look for new ones for her. Characters - Barney, Baby Bop, Kami, Stacy, David, Nick and Mrs. Shoe Store Keeper Soup's On! Chef Barney, Chef Baby Bop and Chef BJ are making some delicious vegetable soup at a pretend restaurant. Characters - Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Rachel, Kami, Whitney, Nick, Jackson, David, Stacy, Miguel, Laura and Anna The Greatest Show on Earth After finding costumes for the circus and posters, Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and the kids put on a circus inside the caboose. Stacy wants to be a ringmaster of the circus and Barney's friends want to be circus performers to perform circus acts. Characters - Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Rachel, Kami, Whitney, Nick, Jackson, David, Stacy, Miguel, Laura and Anna A Friend in Need Jackson, Nick, David and Miguel are playing an alien game, and BJ rides his scooter around the park. Barney needs help with the four boys and BJ be friends to be a friend. Characters - Barney, BJ, Jackson, Nick, David and Miguel It's Magic Barney and his friends watch a magic show where a magician man named "Merlin the Magician" who performs magic tricks. Characters - Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Rachel, Kami, Whitney, Nick, Jackson, David, Stacy, Miguel, Laura, Anna and Merlin the Magician Going on a Fishing Trip Barney, Baby Bop and the kids are going fishing at the lake to catch fish. Characters - Barney, Baby Bop, Rachel, Kami, Whitney, Jackson, David, Stacy, Miguel, Laura and Anna Back on Track When Stacy and David play train engineers, Barney shows them how to take turns playing toy trains. Characters - Barney, Stacy, David, Laura, Miguel, Whitney and Rachel Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner Barney and his friends are so hungry for food and drinks. After Anna brings her lunch in the caboose she has an appetite. While Laura, Rachel, Whitney, Kami and Stacy make their own peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and pumpernickel bread for Barney, and Jackson, Nick, David and Miguel make their macaroni and cheese for Baby Bop and bring their pickles for BJ for the potluck dinner. Characters - Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Rachel, Kami, Whitney, Nick, Jackson, David, Stacy, Miguel, Laura and Anna The Park Sale After Barney and his friends have their own park sale for selling toys, books, games and others. Characters - Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Rachel, Kami, Whitney, Nick, Jackson, David, Stacy, Laura and Anna School Days Barney, Baby Bop and BJ are visiting the school for kids during kindergarten. Characters - Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Rachel, Kami, Whitney, Nick, Jackson, David, Stacy, Miguel, Laura, Anna and Teacher I'm a Scientist Barney and his friends learn about science. Characters - Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Rachel, Kami, Whitney, Nick, Jackson, David, Stacy, Miguel, Laura, Anna, Mr. Scientist and Mrs. Scientist My Baby Brother After informing his friends that he has a new baby brother, David learns how to be a big brother. Characters - Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, David, Whitney and Laura All About Me Barney teaches his friends that they are all special through different activities. Characters - Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Laura, Whitney and Jackson Barney Home Videos (North American Version) Happy Mad Silly Sad Love makes Barney's world go 'round, and the huggable dinosaur encourages his friends to understand all about emotions, manners, sharing and caring. It’s always a happy day of fun and learning when you spend it with Barney and his friends! Characters - Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, David, Whitney and Nick Movin' and Groovin' Barney and his friends are movin' and groovin' to the beat of the music! As they learn about rhythm and create their own musical instruments, Barney leads the band with a rat-a-tat-tat and a rooty-toot-toot. And they discover there are lots of ways to get a move on as they do the the Dino Dance. Then, after wiggling through a game of Simon says, they're off to the races. Barney's friends discover the fun of movement while making beautiful music together! Characters - Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Kami, Stacy and David Let's Pretend with Barney Imagine the fun you'll experience with Barney and his friends as they build their own airplane and go on a tropical island adventure. From pretending to be a pirate in search to find buried treasure, Barney's friends discover that creativity lets them soar on the wings of imagination! Characters - Barney, Laura, Miguel, David and Whitney Now I Know My ABCs "B" is for Barney, Baby Bop and BJ! No matter how you spell it, Barney's friends have F-U-N learning the ABCs, colors and more! Characters - Barney, Baby Bop, Stacy, Whitney and Jackson Barney's Colorful World Barney has your ticket to adventure as he brings the magic of his colorful stage show to your very own living room! Join the purple dino-star and his friends on a magical, musical trip around our colorful world! Characters - Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Donny, Mike, Sarah and Gina Ready, Set, Play! From their heads to their toes, Barney keeps kids moving as he shares the importance of activity and exercise for healthy growth. Whether walking, crawling, running or skipping, Barney's friends are getting shape. And playing games adds to the fun of feeling fit! Fell hungry after exercising? Then munch on some crispy, crunchy foods from Barney's healthy snack bar. Let the fun and games begin! Characters - Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Rachel, Whitney, Jackson and Miguel Let's Go to the Farm Barney takes all of his friends on a fun-filled adventure to a farm where they learn all kinds of special things! Characters - Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Rachel, Jackson, Farmer Dooley and Mrs. Dooley Just Imagine Get ready to laugh and learn as Barney and his friends take a tee-riffic trip and learn about four-wheeled ways to get around! From fire trucks to dump trucks to bumping up and down in a little red wagon, you can travel anywhere and build anything when you use your imagination. Join the dinos and their friends as they watch vehicles on a real construction site and are inspired to build a castle from boxes on this fun-filled afternoon. Come join the fun, just use your imagination! Characters - Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, David, Rachel, Nick and Jackson Everyone is Special Join Barney and his friends on a dino-mite day in the park as they celebrate all the things that make them special! From special talents and skills to their very own hair color, the kids find the fun in being unique. The adventure continues when one friend announces a tiny addition to his family – a new baby, and the group learns all about being a super brother or sister! Young or old, short or tall, big or small – Barney knows that from head to toe, everyone is special! Characters - Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Laura, Whitney, David and Jackson Best Fairy Tales Once upon a time in a land of friendship and fun, a fairy-tale celebration had just begun! In this collection of enchanted stories, Barney, BJ, and Baby Bop share their favorite tales about Goldilocks, Elves, Tortoises and Hares. Let your imagination unfold as you delight in new dances and plays, and learn that no one is too big or too small, but that everyone is perfect just the way they are! With your beloved dino friends by your side, you'll be sure to live happily ever after! Characters - Barney, Baby Bop and BJ The Land of Make-Believe Join the adventure with Barney, BJ and Baby Bop as they discover anything can happen in The Land of Make-Believe! When a lost, young princess from a storybook magically appears, Barney and his friends set out on a quest to help her find her way home. Along the way, they swim with dolphins, see a beautiful mermaid and even meet a magician! Come along for a story as big as your imagination! Characters - Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Alex, Megan, Mr. Barnes, Lily the Libriaian, Mrs. Wilson, Princess Zuleeka, Serena the Mermaid, Maynard the Magician, Horrible Harry the Giant, The King and Queen Barney's Birthday It's Barney's birthday! Barney is turning a year older and his friends are throwing a surprise birthday party for him. Filled with songs, games, balloons, decorations, birthday presents, pizza, ice cream and even birthday cake. Barney makes a birthday wish while he blows the candles out the cake before Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Stacy, Nick, Laura, Anna and Miguel invite the guests at the party (David, Jackson, Rachel, Whitney and Kami). Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Stacy, Nick, Laura, Anna, Miguel, Jackson (cameo), Rachel (cameo), David (cameo), Kami (cameo) and Whitney (cameo) We Wish You a Merry Christmas This Christmas, Barney, Baby Bop and BJ join the children (Jackson, Nick, David, Miguel, Rachel, Anna, Laura, Stacy, Kami and Whitney) to take a special trip to the North Pole to see Santa at his workshop in this holiday adventure! Characters - Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Jackson, Nick, David, Miguel, Rachel, Anna, Laura, Stacy, Kami, Whitney, Santa Claus, Mrs. Claus, Elves, Frosty the Snowman and Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer Can You Sing That Song? Live from your imagination, it's time to sing lots of your favorite songs with Barney's Musical Game Show! Barney, Baby Bop and BJ can't wait to play in this day of interactive musical challenges. There are songs to sing, clues to colves and surprises from some fairy-tale friends. With Barney, the name of the game is fun! Characters - Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Bridget, Tracy, Brian, Matt, Kelly, Little Miss Muffet, Old King Cole and The Announcer Top 20 Countdown It's time to sing and dance to Barney's Top 20 Countdown of your favorite songs! Along with Baby Bop and BJ, Barney shows you how to sing and count at the same time and how to move your feet to some great beats. Characters - Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Anna, Jeremy, Josh, Megan, Sammy and Suzy Let's Go to the Beach Barney and his friends go to the beach, so they can enjoy some fun in the sun. Characters - Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Bridget, Tracy, Brian, Matt, Kelly, Jackson, Kalea and Leilani